


Oof Ouch

by The Hellion Studio (FullmoonDagger)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Hellion Studio, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/pseuds/The%20Hellion%20Studio
Summary: Joey has a migraine and it’s hell. Thankfully Henry is here to save the day.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Kudos: 16





	Oof Ouch

Why was everything so loud of all the sudden ? Alcohol probably wasn’t helping to make Joey’s everlasting migraine fade away. He just needed some coffee, but everyone decided to get some at the same time as him. He stared blankly at the floor, barely breathing, the sound of his throbbing brain already being too much mixed with the various voices of his coworkers all around him. One second later he gave up on his mission, fleeing the crowded room to hide himself. The corridor was way too bright. It was like the light was screaming at him. He closed his eyes, feeling his way up the stairs slowly. He was used to it, but it was always a nightmare. The stairs creaked next to him, and a familiar whisper rose through the orchestra of horrors resonating in Joey’s head.

“Let me help, Joey.”

Henry was here and was going to save him. The second he saw his friend he knew what was going on. Joey reluctantly gave him his hand, but it was probably less worse than that terrible wall that gave him the urge to scream and cry everytime he laid his fingers against it. Henry was kind with him anyways. Instead of his hand he grabbed Joey’s shirt cuff, gently guiding him up the stairs.

“Can you speak still?”

Joey nodded. He sure as hell couldn’t but didn’t want to make Henry worry more. After a bit of struggling they arrived in Joey’s office, where Henry turned off all sources of light and made Joey settle down on the armchair sitting in a corner of the room. That was where he took naps when his body forced him to. It wasn’t as good as his armchair at home, but it still was one he liked. He slightly opened his eyes, the dark room already improving his state. Henry was just in front of him, his eyes reflecting the little light there was. He looked terribly worried and that made Joey mad, deep inside.

“You didn’t take your meds today, didn’t you?”

Joey pushed him away, growling. Henry took a few steps back and laid against Joey’s desk.

“Don’t worry. It’s not a big deal.”

Of course it was. But Henry didn’t want to argue with him right now.

“I’m gonna get you some water, love. It might help you.”

He left with a few quiet steps, slipping through the door like a shadow. Joey really just wanted whisky right now, but if Henry said water, water it shall be. He curled up in his seat, grumbling in his beard. It reminded him of that damned dwarf that gave him the nickname of Grumpy at work earlier this year, and that made him even more angry. He crossed his arms, bringing his knees to his chest. Today was truly terrible. He couldn’t allow himself to cry, but the idea of it came through his mind. But his head hurt too much already, and it wouldn’t help in any way to cry right now. Waiting for his savior to come back felt like an eternity. Luckily it took just a few minutes. Henry bent over in front of Joey, giving him the glass of water he brought him.

“Here.” He whispered.

Joey nodded as a ‘thank you’ and weakly grabbed the glass, staring at the liquid inside. His hands felt numb and distant. He tapped on the glass for a bit, preparing himself at the idea of drinking. He didn’t really want to, but it was for Henry. He drank quickly, not thinking about it too much, and put the empty glass aside. It didn’t help, but Henry felt useful so it was worth it. He was smiling at Joey, wordlessly asking for a bit of room for him on the armchair. Joey didn’t feel like doing so, and just ignored it. Not here. He still gave him his hand, even if he knew it could become too much to tolerate. Henry just sat down on the floor, laying his head on the armrest. He carefully put Joey’s hand on his, stroking it with the other.

“Your hand is cold.”

_“Mh.”_

Joey didn’t really care. His head hurt too much. Plus his hands were always cold. He put his free hand in Henry’s black curls, looking for a pretty lock to play with. Henry smiled, looking up at Joey. Joey wanted to tell him he loved him, but his body couldn’t make words yet. Instead he traced a little heart on Henry’s palm.

“I love you too.” He replied, his eyes sparkling.

Joey tried to smile, but it was never really convincing. He looked in the distance, waiting for the pain to at least fade a little. He was wrapping one of Henry’s curls around his finger, trying to resist the urge to pull his hair off. He knew Henry didn’t mind but he didn’t like when he did that. It’s just not something you do. They both enjoyed the silence for a while, drawing hearts on the other’s skin every now and then. Joey’s migraine didn’t seem to want to leave, but it got more tolerable with time. Henry was almost falling asleep. That reminded Joey of why he always handed work late. Henry was almost never working on his stuff. Joey didn’t mind, that gave him things to do at night when he couldn’t sleep or when Henry wasn’t spending the night with him. It was often his fault anyways. He didn’t know how to tell him how grateful he was. He closed his eyes, focusing on Henry’s presence. He loved him. He sighed, grabbing a handful of Henry’s hair. He noticed his friend had fallen asleep. He anxiously looked up at the door. He heard footsteps. He shook Henry’s shoulder to wake him up.

_“Henry.”_

Henry rose his head, looking at Joey with sleepy eyes.

“Oh my!”

He stood up, exiting Joey’s reach.

“Sorry. I’m a bit tired.”

He looked around, then smiled.

“I should go.”

He bent over Joey, giving him a small kiss on the lips before walking to the door. Joey grumbled.

“I’ll come back in a bit to check on you.”

The redhead nodded. Henry gave him a warm smile, his eyes shining.

“I love you.” He whispered, right before leaving Joey’s office.

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you liked this fic <3 Feel free to leave some feedback or criticism, it really motivates me to do more ! 
> 
> If you want to know more about my AU, my Tumblr blog is @ask-the-hellion-studio :)


End file.
